1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a thin-film transistor substrate and a method of manufacturing the thin-film transistor substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate a thin-film transistor substrate including a solution type semi-conductor and a method of manufacturing the thin-film transistor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a thin-film transistor includes a gate electrode connected to a gate line, a source electrode connected to a data line, a drain electrode spaced apart from the source electrode, and a semi-conductor pattern activated by the gate electrode. The semi-conductor pattern may be formed by forming a semi-conductor layer and patterning the semi-conductor layer by a photo-etching process.
For improving an electrical material of the thin-film transistor, the semi-conductor layer is formed by an organic material and an oxide material instead of silicon material. In a process of forming a semi-conductor pattern, to protect the oxide material from a damage, patterning process for thin film is not proceeded and an ink including the organic material or the oxide material is jetted to a part of an area facing the semi-conductor pattern to manufactured the semi-conductor pattern.
When a solution type semi-conductor pattern is formed by an ink-jetting method, the process is simpler than forming a semi-conductor pattern by using a photo-etching process. Also, the damage of the organic material or the oxide material is minimized. In the ink-jetting method, even though the ink is jetted onto a particular area of a substrate, the ink undesirably spreads from the particular area, so that a bank is required for restricting movement of and containing the ink for keeping the jetted ink on a particular area.
Furthermore, even though the ink-jetting method is used, an additional process for forming the bank is needed and the thickness of the semi-conductor pattern, which remains after drying a solvent of the ink, is remarkably thinner than a thickness of the bank. Because of the difference of the thicknesses, the reliability of the additional process may be reduced. Furthermore, the thickness of a display substrate including the thin-film transistor is increased by the bank, so that an overall thickness of a display device including the display substrate may be undesirably increased.